Seven Takes
by Bananablez
Summary: Seven words, seven views on Pearlshipping. It's slightly fluffy. A Pearlshipping fic for Pearlshipping day. AshxDawn


**Welcome to Bananablez first Pearlshipping fic! This fic contains seven different views on Pearlshipping**

**Disclaimer- Bananablez does not own Pokemon. If she did there would be more shipping.**

* * *

_**7 Takes**_

**_Relief_****-**

Ash doesn't know why but whenever Kenny is around he feels uneasy. Every time he hears Kenny talking to Dawn he wants to drive Kenny away. Ash doesn't want Kenny around Dawn. So when the young boy from Twinleaf Town leaves Ash always feels relief. It will just be Dawn and Ash on their Sinnoh journey together. Oh yea, with Brock as well…

* * *

**_Stun_****- **

Dawn knows Ash can be unpredictable. But sometimes the things he does really stun her. Whether it's jumping into an adventure without thinking or him using new tactics in battle, Ash never ceases to amaze Dawn. Quite frankly, she's glad that he stuns her with his spontaneous antics. No wonder Misty, May and Max never wanted to leave his side. It would be boring if he didn't get everyone into trouble.

* * *

**_Separating_-**

Though they know it was going to come eventually, nobody wanted that day to come. The day they would all separate. The day they had to follow their own paths and dreams. Ash, Dawn and Brock had bonded over their journey and they would miss those days and nights together. Ash and Dawn were especially sad to part. It felt like they would lose part of their hearts if they were away from each other. But their goals in life required them to go to separate places. Ash should be used to separating from good friends, but separating from Dawn seemed like the worst thing possible. He doesn't know why but the thought of leaving Dawn is as bad as losing Pikachu. On the other side it would be Dawn's first separation. It felt worse than losing two contests in a row. She didn't want to travel with anyone other than Ash…and Brock.

* * *

**_Direct_-**

Brock considered himself an expert on all things romantic. He considered himself the master at being direct no matter how the other person felt. That being said he realized that Dawn and Ash couldn't be direct about their feelings even if Arceus himself threatened to use Judgment on them. He knew they would keep dodging the subject for awhile. Brock was actually pleased with that fact. If they didn't get together he wouldn't feel like such a hopeless guy who can't get a date from anybody. He knew he shouldn't feel that away about his friends but jealousy had gotten the better of him.

* * *

**_Ketchup_-**

Pikachu loves ketchup just as much as he loved his trainer Ash. He knew Ash loved him more than anything else other than Dawn. He could tell how much Ash loved the blue haired coordinator. Pikachu could see how Ash's relationship with Dawn was different that the one he shared with Misty and May. It was more intimate...get your minds out of the gutter! Pikachu figured one day Ash and Dawn would get married once Ash actually confessed his feelings of course. Once Dawn and Ash tie the knot, Pikachu figured he'll go marry his beloved ketchup bottle. Or maybe that Buneary. Nah, he's marrying the Ketchup bottle.

* * *

**_Attention_-**

Piplup was a proud Pokemon. Nothing would stop him from getting attention from his beloved trainer Dawn. Not that electric squirrel with ADHD. Nor that wannabe Playboy bunny. Not that abomination of pig, mammoth thing. That stupid little runt of a fire echidna will never be favored over him. That fat flying fairy should just go back to that cheap princess who looks like Dawn. Only Dawn's not ugly. Nope, nothing in this world would steal Dawn's attention away from Piplup. Except for one thing- Ash. That messy haired twat always had Dawn's attention and Piplup will never stand for it. Ever. So despite the pleas from the Dawn's other Pokemon to not go through with the murder, and threats from the twat's Pokemon, Piplup vows to get rid of Ash once and for all. Nobody will steal Dawn's attention from Piplup! Piplup hopes Ash will enjoy death by bubbles. Lots and lots of Bubbles.

* * *

**_Salt_-**

Every time Kenny sees that Ash person with _his_ Dawn it's like pouring salt into open wounds. It seems as if Dawn has no idea about the feelings he's harbored for her _all these years_. Even when he gave her the ultimatum "If I beat Ash you have to travel with me" she still chose Ash. It wouldn't be so bad if Ash knew what loves was. But he doesn't. In fact Kenny is positive that Ash is brain-dead when it comes to romance. So as Kenny watched Dawn sail off with Ash, it felt as if he had open wounds all over his body and that someone kept on pouring salt into them.

* * *

**Bananablez hopes you enjoyed her drabbles. If you would please review. They would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
